Heat
by wickedly-pure
Summary: One shot, Seth has been watching you!


By the time the competitors from the final match made their way back stage, most everyone had already left the arena, or was clearing out, you being with the latter group. You had your purse in your hand and was pulling your suitcase behind you. You had been working for WWE for close to a year now, starting in NXT, but was recently moved up to the main roster as an interviewer. This was your first big event, being Money in the Bank. You smiled as you saw a very sweaty Seth walking through the curtain. You had your first interview with him today, though you had your eye on him since the first day your were brought up.  
"Good match. Sorry you didn't keep the ti..." He grabbed you by the wrist dragging you down the hall behind him.  
"What are you doing?" You ask as he pulls you through a door, locking it behind you, turning and blocking your path.  
He looked angry. Angry enough to scare you, until a smirk crossed his lips, then you became nervous for a whole other reason.

"You think I haven't noticed you walking around back stage here, teasing me every night?" He asked, his hands propped on the door, on both sides of you.  
"You run around in these tiny ass, tight dresses. Cut low, and bending over in front of me, letting me see your panties, your tits hanging out."

"I didn't mean to." You tried only to be cut off by his laugh.

"Don't lie to me." He said, leaning into you, his lips at your ear.  
"You knew exactly what you were doing. And I know exactly what you want."  
He wrapped his arms you, one low on your back, pulling you to him, the other pulling the zipper down the back of your dress, smiling as it slid slightly down your shoulder. You squirm under his touch.  
"Don't fight what you want to happen?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you should tell me." You purr into his ear, as you grab the waist of his pants and jerk him into you.

"You want me to tell you what to do? That sounds fun. Let's go with that then." He said, jerking your dress down your arms and off your hips, letting it land in a pool around your feet. He leaned back away from you, looking you over. Your teeth clapped down on your bottom lip as his eyes came back to your face, nervous on if he liked what he saw. He leaned into you, his lips grazing your ear.  
"Black lace. I like that." He snarled, biting your ear lope quickly as his lips traveled down, teeth nipping at your skin as moved them along your neck. Suddenly your bra fell down your arms. You were enjoying the feeling of his lips, you didn't even feel his fingers unhooking your bra.  
"Fuck, you're sexy." He whispered to himself, as he looked at your breasts. His lips covered your nipple, taking it between his teeth, biting lightly, making you moan loudly. Instantly his hand flew to your mouth, covering it, as voices drifted under the door.  
His brown eyes looked up at you, his mouth pulled away from your nipple and he put a finger over his mouth shushing you.  
You nod, as he stands.  
"Help me get this shit off." He tells you, pulling at his belt. You get on your knees, untying his boots, then pulling off his knee pads, as he began to push his tights down his hips, you reach up and help him, smiling as his hard cock appeared right in front of your face.  
You look up at him and lick your lips, smiling as you take his dick in your hand, stroking it slowly, almost like you are waiting on permission.  
"Suck my cock." He tells you, as he kicks off his boots and tights.  
You start by licking the tip of his dick, after a second he reaches down and tangles his hands in your hair, moving your lips down his cock until the entire thing disappears in your mouth. You moan and the vibrations make him gasp as he starts moving your head back and then pulling you back in, fucking your face. You make him moan loudly as you reach up and grab his balls, fondling them in your hand as you taste his precum.  
"FUCK." He yells, pulling you up to his mouth, he kisses you deeply, his tongue tasting his own juices, making him moan.  
After a second he spun you around, and pushed your back down, your hands pressing against the door.  
"Ass out." He told you, kicking your legs further apart, as he bent down behind you. You bent further down, resting your forearms against the door for support, you look down between your legs. He is sitting back on his knees, his hands on your ass, pulling your folds apart.  
"Mmmmm. Did you just shave today?" He asks, his eyes not leaving your pussy.

"Yeah." You admit.

"Hoping this would happen? That I would take you and have my way with you?" He asked, and stops you as you start to answer.  
"Don't lie." He warns.  
"I can see how wet you are, and I haven't even touched you yet."

"I think about you touching me every time I see you." You tell him, making him chuckle, as his face moves toward your center.  
You have to bite your arm to keep from screaming as he licked your cunt, inserting two fingers into you.  
"Oh my god." You cry out as you look behind you, seeing him stroking his cock.  
Without warning, he was up off his knees, his cock pushing into you, as a forearm went across your lower abdomen, pulling you back into him hard.  
"Fuck Seth!" You scream, as he rams you over and over, not letting up one ounce.  
"I'm close." You tell him, he suddenly spins you around, slamming you into the door. He picks up your leg and pushes it out, opening your legs as he held his cock, pushing into your slit. You can hear how wet you are, but before you can even think about it, he is back inside you, picking up his pace.

"Use your nails on my legs, baby." He tells you, you obey immediately, scratching him down his upper legs.  
"Harder."  
You echo his words back to him, and he does what you say, your body slamming into the metal door with each thrust, the door rumbling behind you.  
"They'll be here soon to get me, I want to hear you scream my name first." He pants in your ear, his hand reaching between you, thumbing your clit, as you feel the build growing inside you.

"Oh my god! Seth!" You scream, as you climax, he keeps going, moans coming from his mouth, as he lets you ride out the height of your orgasm.  
He pulls out, your walls still pulsing.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold back anymore." He tells you, stroking his cock as cum lands on your stomach.  
He pulls you to him, not caring about the mess he left on your stomach. His lips press to yours.  
"Fuck babe. I should have done that weeks ago." He breathed.  
Once he made sure you were able to stand on your own, he turned and walked to his bag, tossing you a towel to clean up with.  
As you pull you clothes back on, you look around for your panties.  
"Looking for these?" He ask, the tiny piece of lace dangling from his fingers. He pulls them to his nose, inhaling your scent.  
"These are mine, they should hold me over until next time I see you."

"But that's tomorrow." You say.

"I know." He smirks, making you smile.  
As you grab your things, he pulls you to him, zipping up your dress and kissing your lips.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He tells you letting his hand slap your ass as you turn to leave.  
When you walk out the door, you see Dean and Roman standing there smirking at you, and you can't help but smile, still not able to believe what just happened was real.  
Guess there's always tomorrow to make you believe it.


End file.
